The hunt for a saving light
by Yami-Zer0
Summary: Its an Au set instead of a horrible disease breaking out killing the race, more and more people began to be attacked making humanity aware of their presence, and instead of huge scale wars, more of hunters that travel the world killing whenever there are outbreaks of them in concentrated areas. MikaxYuu
1. Silent Snow

This is a MikaxYuu Au fic that will be rated T for now, but may change over to M depending on how the story goes. But if you dont notice the change and smut isnt your cup of tea, dont worry ill add a little reminder just before anything happens just in case.

Its an Au set instead of a horrible disease breaking out killing the race, more and more people began to be attacked making humanity aware of their presence, and instead of huge scale wars, more of hunters that travel the world killing whenever there are outbreaks of them in concentrated areas... Hope it isnt over used?

* * *

The snow fell silently around the lazy town falling into slumber. The frozen substance twinkling like millions of stars as it dance down from the heavens in the pale moon light and across the street lights. Turning the world into a swirling blur off white, piling upon the freezing concrete. Smoke billowing out of the chimney lining the roofs, sending the warm smell of smoldering oak wood into the air.

Small puffs of smoke leaving the lips of an older teen struggling to warm the freezing tips of his fingers. A rhythm forming. Sniffle. Step. Puff of smoke. Step. Blow on hands. Step.

Sniffle. Step. Puff of smoke. Step. Blow on hands. Step.

A sigh leaving his lips followed by a trail of smoke like a snoozing dragon deep in slumber upon its mound of gold. Snuggling down into his fading red scarf, pulling the worn fabric over his ruby red nose before burying his fingers in his pockets to preserve as much heat as he could.

Closing his cobalt blue eyes as the snow fall upon his pale skin. The flakes gliding along the chilled porcelain skin of his cheeks, kissing his long eyelashes, and mingling with the spun gold of his hair.

Following the road he knew very well to a person he knew with his heart. Cheeks already pinched red with bitter cold turning a deeper ruby at the thought of seeing his best friend once more. "Yuu-chan.." The teens voice a quivering whisper cutting through the silent slumber of the world that had enveloped him, a puff of smoke frothing out in front of his face once more.

Burying his slender face into his scarf once more, trying to deny himself the small smile from spreading across his lips. He was so close to the house. A mere few blocks away.

A falter in his steady rhythm. Cobalt blue eyes flashing open at the sound of new steps entering the fray. Hard eyes falling upon the shadow figure gliding upon the snow, flashes showing as the figure passed between the lamp posts.

Tall. Long white hair. Those were the first feature's he noticed about the figure approaching. The hairs long his neck standing on end. A new chill running down his spine.

Palming the dagger hanging from his belt, hidden under his white coat.

"My, my. What is a young angelic child like you doing out at such late hours?" A males voice holding a chilling purr.

Tall. Long white hair. Male. The teen kept note of everything in this encounter. His training had taught him every single piece of information could change a battle.

"I have no business with you. Move along." Shooting a warning glare at the male moving to stand beside him, his voice dripping with venom to move the other away.

"Oh? But you're so cute, perhaps we can have a bite to eat." The strangers voice an overly sweet coo, growing more interested in the teen as if stumbling upon a new play thing. A grin spreading across his thin lips.

The golden hair saw the glittering fangs protruding from the pale lips. Unsheathing his dagger before the other could take another step closer to him.

"Back away you filthy vampire." The teens eyes boiling with hatred. He had never seen a vampire since he began his training. As far as the golden hair was concerned this was practice before his precious Yuu-chan and himself were accepted into the elite training for annihilating vampires.

"Oh come now, must we really be so barbaric?" A purr upon his voice as he stepped closer, reaching to grab the dragger from the gloved teen as if taking something from a mere toddler.

The teens fury grew, slicing the blade across the arm of the vampire before him. Before moving to lunge at his stunned victim.

A grin spreading upon the albino strangers lips like a cat amused by a mouse running into a trap. Holding his slender fingers together, coming down upon the teens arm like an ax. Ripping skin and bone apart as if cutting butter.

Time stood painfully still.

Snow. Falling peacefully and silently upon the world. Watching all in its pure white glitters of hope and romance. Tainted with warm spilled blood.

The blood pooling from the joint of his elbow. The snow turning a ruby red. The dagger still clutched in the grasp of the server limb.

But the teen didn't care. He could feel the warmth of the rest of his body pooling and spilling at the wound as if someone had cut a hole in the sun. The wound burning, searing his flesh. Creeping his arm. Up his neck. The pain began to throb in his mind. The agony hitting him like a truck, a scream began in his throat. Snuffed out by a hand wrapping their slender fingers around his windpipe.

A cooing smile spreading across the strangers face at the feeling of the sweet syrup of blood coating his fingers. The pounding of the pulse of his new victim in his grasp. "We can't have you telling the others, now can i?" The smiling growing into a feverish grin.

A willow arm wrapping around the teens waist, pulling the golden hair into the alley.

A desperate cry silenced by fingers clawing into the tender flesh of his neck.

Kicking and struggling against his attacker only lead to the ground quickly coming to meet his face. Snow filling his nose. Gasping for air as he felt a body press weight against his back, pinning him upon the frozen world. His good arm pinning out in front of him. Not that it would of done him any good now.

It began with the teens finger tips and toes. Numbness. Filling the teen with alarm and urgency to flee or fight back. The urgency to live.

The numbness spread up his slender legs. A panic filling his body. Struggling to flail the numb limbs against his attacker.

Regret. Body numb. Regret for what little he had done in his life. Regret for not training harder. Regret for not being able to save his precious light anymore.

Numb. Lulling him into a sense of serene and wish for a slumber. Struggling to keep his heavy eyelids open. The thumping of his slowing heart echoing in his ears like a quite lullaby just for him. The freezing breeze running his cool fingers through his golden hair, lulling him further into the abyss.

Bone like finger embedded there way into his silken hair, yanking his head from the mold of the teens face in the piled snow.

A warm tongue flickering upon his neck like a serpent. Tracing out the fading beat of life.

"I do enjoy hunters." The cooing grin chiseled into the stone features, a rough, dry tongue gliding across the exposed skin on the teens neck.

"So i will give you a special treat." The strangers voice sickeningly sweet.

Two fangs embedded themselves deep withing the tender flesh of the teens neck. The fangs holding years, decades, millenniums of practice. Precision out matching a doctors with medicals tools, but just as sharp and refined as the tools themselves.

A strangled gasp leaving the numbed lips of the teen. A new fiery pain filling his mind, cracking the glass of serenity. Tears brimming his heavy eyelids, threatening to spill down his blood stained cheeks.

The vampire purred at the thick, hot blood spilled into his mouth. A fiery trail from his mouth to his stomach, warming the chill out of his body.

The stranger returned the favor. Holding the wound upon his own arm to the teen mouth hanging open in pain.

The blood poured and pooled in the mouth of the teen. The cold stale liquid bile upon his taste buds. Blood sliding down his throat as he once more was lulled into the abyss.

Then fire. A burning inferno.

'Y...Yuu..-Chan..' The teens mind called out for his precious light. His last though and only hope.

But no one came.

* * *

Ah... I'm a little rusty with this, oh well. Also, was between 12-2 A.M. when written..

Anyway, ill try to update every 1-2 times a week depending on how the story goes for me, i feel pretty good about the start of this and already getting a few ideas even now


	2. The Flames of the Past

Sorry this one took a little long to get out, had my birthday this weekend so was hanging out with some friends and family. It did give me a few ideas for this chapter though, so wasnt to bad.

* * *

 _A warm fire whispering and crackling within its home, nestled between the bricks of the wall. A soft hum of children milling around. Laughter filling the warm, welcoming air. Children running to and fro, teddies clutched within their tight grasp as they played their games. All of the children smiling as they fought off dragons and goblins, saving the princess and becoming a prince. All except one._

 _"Mikaela? Don't you want to play with the others?" The director of the orphanage questioned the small boy sitting against the cold glass window._

 _Cobalt_ _blue eyes glued to the snow falling silently, sticking to the trees and playground equipment. Golden curls swaying as the young boy shook his head. Mikaela's eyes gazing through the void of the night, watching, waiting._

 _The children had been told there was a new member joining their rowdy family, and needed to be welcomed with kindness. That was his job. He had been there longer then any of the others, and always made sure everyone was happy. A smile spreading across the boys lips at the thought of another member joining his family._

 _A toothy grin soon followed suit as headlights could be seen though the falling snow, illuminating the dark void._

 _Muffled sounds of little feet wrapped warmly in socks pounding along the old wooden floors as they raced to the door to greet the new arrival. The once hum building in_ _crescendo into an orchestra of laughter and eager chatter. Small elbows nudging and pushing each other out of the way to get the best view._

 _A young boy with emerald green eyes and hair matching a ravens feather emerged from the mythical gate way in their eyes. A door in reality._

 _The new member holding a glare and hate upon his face, but Mikaela could see the distress and loneliness the new boy was burying deep within his eyes._

 _"Alright children, do give him some space." The director spoke once more, ushering the crowd of children to take a few steps back._

 _The children milled about, returning to their regular_ _activities of the evening._

 _Mikaela strolled with the raven hair towards his new bed. "My name is Mikaela, what is yours?" His angelic voice ring out as he smiled at the new comer._

 _"It doesn't matter. I'm not staying here long." The raven hair snapped back, shooting a glare. Setting the heavy bag upon one of the colorful mats littering the ground. His new resting place._

 _"If you get adopted of course. So for now we are your new family." A smile spreading across lips rosy lips. "Welcome home." Holding out a meek pale hand to the new comer, a smile holding steady._

 _"MY family abandoned me. Hate me. Why would i believe any of you, you strangers, are any different then them?" Acid dripping from his voice, his own tiny hands digging through the worn down duffel bag._

 _"My family had pushed me out of a moving car because i was a burden to them and they didn't want me anymore." The smile still present, but receding as the memories filled in. Bright eyes holding an ember of sorrow._

 _"But that's ok. I made a new family here. We all care of each other." Mikaela giving a conformation nod, satisfied with his own answer._

 _Emerald eyes looked up to meet the boy before him. Baffled by his words. Eyes staring into the swelling blue. Confusion mixing and churning within his mind. Wondering what could happen if you took the hand reaching out to him, but fear the result._

 _"You're delusional." Emerald eyes looking back at the old bag. "Yuuichiro."_

 _A grin returning to Mikaela's face, feeling victorious at receiving the name of his new family member._

 _Time past through the evening._

 _Grumbling tummies filled with warm soup._

 _Heavy eye lids and yawns sweeping through the children as they prepared for bed._

 _A scream erupted._

Peace never lasts. Not then. Not now.


End file.
